Devil May Cry: Damnation
by BigRedMachine1
Summary: Trish apparantly doesn't make an appearance in DMC2. This is my take on why... (Takes place 1 month after DMC. Please Read and Rate for future chapters!)


Hi guyz, I'm back and better than ever (or so I hope) with my first published fic in about 4 years! If u wish to read future installments in this series please take the time to read and rate my story otherwise I'll stop writing it and move on to something else. Getting bragged on is what gives a writer his/her motivation after all ;) All characters yadda yadda, blah blah blah, belong to Capcom and all parties and yakety yak don't go back. I OWN NO ONE IN THIS STORY UNLESS I MAKE THEM UP (No, I do not own Dante so all u girls can stop bugging me but if u want u can have me instead ;) just kiddin. ON TO THE FESTIVITIES!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


DEVIL MAY CRY: DAMNATION 

  
  
  
  


One Month Later...

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Noises in the Dark.

  
  


It's always the same. Every night the dream returns to me no matter what I try to do. It can not be escaped. I always wake up in a cold sweat, crying and every time I do he runs into the room to comfort me and tell me everything will be alright. He doesn't understand because he's only a halfling. A half demon/half mortal man descended from the most powerful being in all knowledge. Dante will never be able to understand...

As a devil you have many powers... and weaknesses. One such weakness is the ability of your creator, in my case Mundus, to control you. I thought I was safe once we had banished him but I know now that I was wrong. As a devil, I can be given orders at any time. Even in my sleep. The overlord of all evil knows this and every time I lay down to sleep I fight a losing battle against the tyrants will to dominate me. The dark lord still holds some sway over my soul and each night his cold grasp grows stronger. I am losing.

I try to fight it, I really do. There have been cases where a servant of the dark lord was able to completely break free of his grasp. The main basis for my research is Sparda. The hellish knight was so powerful he was able to completely break free of Mundus' will to control him with no effort at all. Sadly I fear I am not that strong. I know it in fact. The dark visions in my dreams are proof of this.

They are always the same. I see the shop in flames, the marque laying in ruin on the ground. The words "Devil Never Cry" destroyed. Inside the shop I see three figures dancing. Devils dancing through the flames. Except one of them is not a devil. Weaponless, his Red trench coat in tatters, and his clothes ripped to shreds Dante fights a losing battle with his enemies while relying solely on his skill. For Dante to be losing such a fight was ridiculous considering his enormous power and yet here it was before her very eyes. I step forward to help him but as my foot hits the ground I see another image. This one is of Dante and myself running through the underworld. There are noises coming from the dark behind us. Something big stalking us. I dare not turn to look as I hear its' thunderous footsteps gaining on us. Then it screams and I nearly double over and cry right there. Why can't it just end? Why do I have to be tormented so? I want no more of demons and monsters. As Dante and I turn a corner he is backhanded by a huge clawed appendage and hits me full on and we both tumble to the ground...Except I don't hit the ground. I am in a new scenario. Instead of lying on the ground I am standing on a bluff overlooking the crystal clear waters of an ocean. The sun is just beginning to go over the horizon. And the light from the lighthouse can now be distinguished from the fading light of the sun. No demons. No monsters. Nothing. I smile thinking of the possibilities of a normal life before it is shattered completely. There is no noise as suddenly the night sky begins turning gray and a red light can be seen moving from the clouds where the sun had just set. It expands in all directions until everything on the Earth is bathed in red. And then it happens. Earthquakes and tidal waves. Volcanos and devils. There is only night and a black moon. The Earth is bathed in darkness as the dead rise from their graves. The portal that we had worked so hard to close on Mallet Island had been opened. Then the sky opens and Mundus is there, reaching for me. Closer...closer...closer still until I scream and then...and then... 

Dante is there, rocking me back and forth in his arms. Telling me it will all be alright. He doesn't understand. How can he? He is part human after all. How can I get him to understand

that what is happening to me is not a dream but a prelude of things to come. How can I tell him that my very last image, the thing I wake up crying to, is always the one that scares me the most? 

How can bring myself to tell Dante that soon, very soon, I will kill him...

  
  
  
  


SO WHADYA THINK? If u want to read more, just read and rate and I'll get right on it!


End file.
